1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel improving reliability and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch display panel including a touch panel directly inputting information on a screen using a finger or a pen has been developed. The touch panel is mounted on a conventional display panel, or a light sensing element, a pressure sensing element, etc. is formed in the conventional display panel, so that the touch display panel may be embodied.
When the touch panel is mounted on the conventional display panel, the conventional display panel includes an array substrate and an opposite substrate, and the touch panel includes a lower substrate having a first transparent electrode and an additional upper substrate having a second transparent electrode. Thus, when a touch occurs, the second transparent electrode makes contact with the first transparent electrode, so that a touched position may be detected by a current generated by a voltage drop. However, the touch display panel includes four substrates, so that a manufacturing cost and a thickness of the touch display panel may be increased.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, the touch display panel including the opposite substrate of the display panel on which the first transparent electrode is directly formed, instead of a separate lower substrate of the touch panel, has been developed.
However, when manufacturing the touch display panel including the opposite substrate of the display panel on which the first transparent electrode is previously directly formed, scratches of the formed first transparent electrode and a first wire electrode or cracks of the opposite substrate and the array substrate may be generated, in forming the first wire electrode electrically connected to the first transparent electrode or in assembling the opposite substrate with the array substrate. Thus, the reliability of the touch display panel may be reduced.